


Fever! in the morning

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: The reader is sick and the Winchesters have a lead on a case. They have no choice but to call the last person on earth they would trust her with.





	Fever! in the morning

“You gotta be joking?” Dean asked his younger brother.

“There’s no one else, man. Cas is MIA, Jody and Donna are on their own case and Garth and Bess just had the baby. And all of our other friends are dead or ignoring us.” Sam made his argument.

“What makes you think he’ll do it?” Dean inquired again.

“Well for one thing he’s sweet on her.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to admit the truth.

“Yeah I get that but still. He could kill her since she’s so vulnerable now.” Dean expressed his concerns.

“Then we don’t go. I want to follow this lead but if you think he’ll hurt her then I say we stay until (Y/N) is better.”

“No she’ll kill us if we miss an opportunity to bring Cas home.” Dean shook his head sighing as he pulled out the phone to call the one person he would never trust with (Y/N).

“Hello Squirrel.” Crowley answered.

“Hey Crowley, How ya doin’?”

“I’m just peachy. Now what do I owe the pleasure?” Crowley asked.

“I have a personal favor to ask.” Dean tried to be polite to the King of Hell.

“I don’t do personal favors.” Crowley replied.

“It’s (Y/N), man. She’s sick.” Dean decisively said.

“And you want me to heal her.” Crowley tried to finish Dean’s statement.

“No I don’t want you to heal her. She just has a bad fever but we have to go on a case. We only want you to look after her. What do you say?” Dean worked on getting Crowley on board as he paced unsure what the demon would do or say.

“Why not just take her to a hospital for treatment?” Crowley asked.

“Dude, come on, we’re hunters she’s got arrest warrants in almost every state we’ve been in. We can’t just take her to the hospital and leave her. Please just do it for (Y/N).” Dean almost begged, needing this opportunity to find Cas.

Crowley popped up out of nowhere in the war room behind Dean, “My day just cleared.”

Dean hung up the phone a little agitated, turning around to look at a smirking demon. “Alright come on.” Dean knocked on your door, “Sweetheart,” you moaned waking up just enough to listen. “We have to go but there is someone here who is going to look after you.”

“Ummm… is it Jody?” you mumbled still not opening your eyes.

“Not quite.” Crowley said making his way into your room.

You recognized the voice immediately and you shot straight up, “Really, I’m not that bad. I don’t need him to be my babysitter.” You must have moved too fast because the room was now spinning, forcing you to hold your head before you flopped back down on the bed.

“Whoa, Love.” Crowley was by your side caressing your hand. “Please don’t over strain yourself.”

You weren’t sure what to think, you cringed flinching as he touched you. This was an unreal scenario that you were going be at his mercy once the Winchesters left. “Don’t worry I promise to take good care of you.”

Your eyes were so heavy and you couldn’t fight what the boys wanted. Dean watched at how helpless you looked, “If she gets worse, you take her to the doctor. No magic and no deals you hear me.” He ordered.

“You have my word, Dean.” Crowley was serious with not a hint of humor.

The Winchesters and Crowley left your room closing the door, after about fifteen minutes you heard the large brass hinges on your door squeak but only Crowley entered. “Darling, are you hungry or thirsty?”

“No.” your voice was low and raw, you didn’t dare move again. “Why are you even here?”

“I’m here because a friend asked me to come.” He replied.

You coughed deep within your chest, making your body hurt, “Why are you really here? What’s your game?”

“No game as you would say. I like you and when I found out you were in need I wanted to help. Now can I get you anything?” Crowley asked, his voice was soft, kind even maybe he wasn’t playing at anything, maybe he just wanted you to like him.

“I’m cold.” You had a high fever but your whole body shook uncontrollably.

“Are your blankets in here?” He pointed to your closet.

“Uhh huh” you grunted.

He slid back the two panel closet doors and looked up eyeing a small stack of blankets. “Do you just want one for now?” You shook your head in agreement. He unfolded the fabric and draped it across your body. “I’ll be just down the hall. If you need anything don’t move a muscle.” He told you before he touched your forehead to feel just how high your fever really was.

You fell in and out of crazy fever induced dreams for hours, Crowley came and checked on you periodically and you could feel him moving around but he said nothing trying not to disturb your rest. Even with a sheet and two blankets your body still shook like you were outside in a snow storm, he took an additional blanket from the stack and placed it gently over you. He left the room and shuffled down the hall, only to return a few minutes later with warm soup and hot coffee.

“(Y/N), Love, I need you to sit up.” He gently ordered. While you slowly rose from your grave, he helped to prop you up on two pillows. His dark brown eyes locked on yours in a way that was almost carnal making you suck in a breath. “You need to eat and drink this. You’re too cold we have to warm you from the inside.” His lips turned up to a slight smile.

“What’d you put in it?” You asked suspiciously.

“A little black pepper, that’s all. It’s just chicken noodle soup and black coffee. No poison, on my honor.” He handed the bowl to you before setting the mug of Joe on the table by your bed.

It wasn’t fancy just a can of Campbell’s that he found in the bunker cabinets, but it tasted wonderful as the thick salty broth hit the back of your throat. He sat in the rolling desk chair and wheeled it next to you so he could help you swap the bowl and the mug out. You tried not to use your voice since it was still rough but your face was soft and appreciated him being there. “Thank you.” you finally muttered.

“Your welcome,” he watched you fade as your eyelids fell, “Darling,” he kissed your forehead, “you should rest. Are you still cold?”

“Not as bad but yeah.”

“I’ll get another blanket. You’ll probably tell me you’re hot in a few hours.” He said.

Your chuckle turned into a small cough, “Yeah probably. Will you stay in here?”

“Of course.” One more blanket was folded and wrapped around your feet, like he knew what part of you was the coldest.

“We could watch TV if you want?” You suggested. He began to walk back to the chair, “No not there.” You padded the bed, “Please come keep me warm.”

“Very well.” He smirked, slightly raising his eyebrows expressing his surprise in your attitude. He shrugged off his suit jacket placing it over the back of the chair. He crawled into the bed laying on top of the covers with his shoes still on. You set your head on his chest, even with your nose all stopped up you could tell he wore the best musky cologne you had ever smelled, you wanted to bury your head into his clothes and just breathe the nodes in. “What do you want to watch?” He reached for the remote before slipping his arm around you.

“Whatever you want.” You simply stated. You didn’t really care because you were going to be out cold in a few minutes. He was so warm, you snuggled up to him as close as you could get. 

“I could get used to this.” He admitted.

You hummed, “Me too.” Your sleepy confession, made him smirk as you drifted off. After a few minutes, you had stopped shaking but started to lightly snore and drool on his chest, he turned off the TV so it didn’t disturb you. He sunk down the length of the bed so he was laying flat with you before he toed off his shoes. 

You slept most of the day except for the few times you had to get up and go to the bathroom. Even then he was a total gentleman, holding your arm as you braced wobbly legs by clutching the wall. He always waited patiently outside for you to be done so he could walk you back and allowing you to rest some more.

During the night you broke out in a sweat which broke your fever, when you woke you were feeling better but still not well so he stayed. He never did anything malicious or make any kind of move on you, he was just a good friend taking care of another friend. 

The Winchesters along with Cas made it back in three days, during those three days Sam and Dean were worried sick that Crowley would kill or hurt you, so when they found you sleeping with your head on his chest while watching TV, they were puzzled but relieved.

“Darling, that’s my queue Moose and Squirrel are back.” He gently woke you up when the boys closed the door.

In a groggy haze you spoke, “Do you have to go?”

“I’m afraid so my Love.” He chuckled at how a few days had changed your attitude towards him.

“Dinner sometime?” You asked him out.

“When you are well. I will take you any place you want to go.” He kissed your chapped lips sweetly.

“I like Italian.” You showed a toothy smile before tugging is lapels towards you capturing a more passionate kiss. “Thank you and remember you are always welcomed here.” You whispered before he nodded and blinked out of your room.


End file.
